


you saved me

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: some love never dies....





	you saved me

"Grandpa, grandpaaaaaaaaaa ..." Zero hears the little voice call him from the other room. He got up from the armchairs and walked to the room where his grandson played with lego. "My love?" Zero says when he sits up to him on the floor "What was it?" He looks at the finest brown eyes that remind him so much of Jude’s.

"I can not find parts" Tommy says, looking imploringly at him, so Zero helps him to seek and arrange a lego house.

This weekend their grandson is with him because his parents are on the business trip. Tommy has five years and both love to spend time together.

Zero as any grandfather permits Tommy to do whatever he wants. Ever since it does not engage in active basketball, it does have extra time.

*

Zero afternoon puts him on sleep. While the boy is sleeping, Zero takes a photo album and smiles as he looks at their whole life. Even if he does not watch the album, somewhere in the brain memorized so much that they've passed ...

... the moment when he first saw Jude. When he came to Ohio to sign a contract that would take Zero's career to the unsuspected heights. Jude is always so calm and focused. Jude with those frank dark eyes, in which he always believed ...

... the day he came to LA, a city of light, power, money... Jude has always been on his side. Always keep it firm on the ground, even when it comes out of the track ...

... the magic moment when he finally kissed Jude on the podium. When he showed him to love him, though he knew it from the very first moment when he met him. He knew that from then on they would always be there for each other ...

... all their future days and years. They built the house together. Then one day when little boy Max forever changed their life. A boy who was not their biological, but by all means he is ...

... Max, who in their life brought a new meaning and strengthened their love. The three of them become what Zero always wanted, a family ....

... he remembered when Max went to school. When he had the first fight. When he fell in love for the first time. When he first got drunk. When they went to college. And finally, when he and his wife gave them a grandson...

... when Zero went to a deserved retirement, neither did Jude work for a long time. They could not take the separation even for those few hours a day.  
When they were home they were dealing with things they did not get before. Zero liked to paint, and Jude read or write. Sometimes they would work together in the house or garden ...

... there was so much more. He often asked with what he deserved so much happiness.

*

On Sunday, Max and Emily came to pick up Tommy. Although he liked to be at Zero, he had to go to a small school and this time, as always, Zero promises to come to him soon.

When he escort them, Zero begins to prepare, because every Sunday is his and Jude's time. Although it was spring, it was still chilly, so he warmly dressed and headed toward the other end of town.

"Hey, love" he says gently when comes to Jude's grave. He sat on the bench "I came to tell you what happened this week" and nearly an hour's talk and talk. Jude and he always talked a lot. The only difference is now Jude can not answer, but he knew he was listening to him, watching over him and their family, no matter where he was now.

It has been almost two years since Jude died one night in the dream. The simple, heart betray him without warning. And no matter how hard it was to say goodbye, Zero did not regret it because Jude died in his hands. Every day, to the last breath, he talked to love him. He did not want to be ungrateful or angry at God. Although too early, Jude's time has come, and his will come one daye. And then they will be together again.

Well, when he finished, he got up slowly and before he went home, he just whispered:  
You saved me Jude.... you know I'll love you forever.


End file.
